talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yvette
Yvette is a main character, later revealed to be the quaternary antagonist in Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. Character Yvette works at Hyperion and was good friends with Rhys and Vaughn until she sold them out to Vasquez for money. She seems to be kind of a 'lunch leech'. Tales from the Borderlands "Zer0 Sum" Yvette is first seen after Rhys is "promoted" to Assistant Vice Janitor, she asks him why he has to clean up trash. After Rhys and Vaughn think of a plan to get back at Hugo, Yvette tells them that she will get them a car. She later sends a loader bot to help them. She tells them they have been blacklisted and that Hugo is looking for them. Escape Plan Bravo Yvette is seen meeting Rhys, who is disguised as Vasquez. She reveals that she made a deal with Vasquez that she would get Rhys' head and the A.I of Handsome Jack inside of him, so she could collect the reward. She has also become the new Senior Vice President of Securities Propaganda following Vasquez's death. The Vault of the Traveler After getting subdued by Fiona, Sasha, and Gortys, Yvette is locked into a cell beneath Handsome Jack's office. When Rhys is leaving the area, she begs him to let her go. If he leaves her in the cell, she presumably dies when Helios crashes into Pandora (though it is worth noting Kroger survived the fall of Helios, so her survival is a possibility). If he lets her out of the cell, she accompanies him to the core, and is nearly sucked out when Jack vents the airlock. Rhys has the option of letting her die in the vacuum of space or pulling her back in. If the latter happens, she will escape the space station via one of the remaining escape pods and is found by Vaughn like many of the Helios refugees. She is later seen in the fallen Helios base speaking casually with Rhys and Vaughn. During the battle with the Traveler, Yvette suggested to vent the heat sinks in order to charge up the moonbeam faster, despite Rhys warning. Killed Victims * The Traveler (Caused) (Determinant) Death Killed By *Rhys (Caused) (Determinant) *Handsome Jack (Caused, Determinant) *Hector (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) After Fiona puts Yvette and a few guards in cells on Helios, Rhys walks up to her. She tries to tell him that she made sure Hyperion spared him when they wanted to kill him. Rhys has the option of either letting her go or walk away. If he walks away, then Yvette is presumed to have died on Helios. If Rhys lets her go, then by hishe helps him stop Handsome Jack. After Rhys destroys 3 of the 4 electric machines, Jack vents the airlock, and Rhys and Yvette begin to be pulled into space. Rhys can choose to save Yvette or let her slip. If Rhys saves her, then he pulls her up and destroys the last machine and Helios begins to crash. If Rhys lets her slip then he says goodbye to her before she is pulled into space and suffocates, killing her. If Yvette dies, a random Hyperion worker takes her place in taking the last safe escape pod. If Yvette was saved and survived then a few months later the children of Helios now called the Helios hellions are attacked by hectors men and most are killed in the attack while the few that survived where all infected by hectors vine gas and all went crazy and we’re mercy killed by he vault hunter since Yvette isn’t seen it’s highly likely she was killed in the attack on the base and even if she survived she would have been mercy killed by the vault hunters. Relationships Rhys Rhys and Yvette were good friends and helped each other, be it lunch or rising the ladders of Hyperion, When Rhys and Co. are on Pandora she sends Loader Bot to defend them, but as it turned out she was helping Vasquez in tracking them down. Their relationship can either be completeley severed as Rhys can leave her to die on Hyperion or Let her fall into space. If Rhys forgives and saves her she makes up for it by helping him and she remains loyal to him afterwards. Fiona Although the two didn't interact much they definitely saw each other as enemies. Vaughn Vaughn and Yvette were good friends and helped each other, be it lunch or rising the ladders of Hyperion, When Vaughn and Co. are on Pandora she sends Loader Bot to defend them, but as it turned out she was helping Vasquez in tracking them down. Later it turns out Vaughn didn't hold a grudge for her betrayal. Trivia *She is the second female to be determinant, the first being Nisha. **She is also the second character to be determinant with more than one death scene, the first being Dumpy. *Her name is based off of Erin Yvette, the voice of Sasha and a common voice in Telltale Games. *She is the only antagonist that can be killed or redeemed. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Category:Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Deceased